Santana Baby
by BlaBla88
Summary: Brittana Christmas fic. First part up, was planning on doing more, but since Christmas is a long time ago, I won't, maybe next X-mas?


So, this is the first ever fic I write and I'm very much looking forward to hearing what you think of it. I decided on writing this because all we Brittana fans want is a kiss, but somehow I don't think the writers will give us one in the Christmas episode, which would be a perfect opportunity for it.  
>Also, I have no idea what exactly the tasks of a Senior Class President are, since I'm from the Netherlands and we don't have that here, so I just made some stuff up ;)<br>** If you haven't seen the episodes up to 'Hold on to 16' there could be some spoilers.

Of course I don't own the characters, cause if I would, we'd have had a kiss by now ;)

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Santana felt so different these last two weeks. So many things have happened, and not all of it was good. Because of Finn basically the whole school knew that she was into girls, but strangely enough almost nobody said anything to her about it. Her fellow Glee-clubbers made it clear to her that they would support her, whatever would happen and that is how she felt: supported.  
>The whole Glee club supported her when she came out to them, and when she was basically pushed out of the closed by a stupid campaign commercial they were also there to support her. Her girlfriend, and oh my did it feel good to say that word, Brittany supported her when she came out to her parents and she was waiting outside in the car when she had the big talk with her grandmother. So far the only person who didn't accept Santana for who she truly was, was her grandmother. A person who she's been looking up to all her life, a strong individual.<p>

With a bit of pain in her chest Santana thought back to that moment. She was waiting outside the English classroom for Brittany to come out so they could have lunch together. All around her the corridors were decorated in Christmas style, which was the first act of Brittany as Senior class president. Brittany did no longer believe in Santa, but she did believe in a feeling of love and compassion that would spread around school if they would decorate it nicely.

Finally the door swung open and the pupils came pouring out. Santana scanned the crowd for a certain blonde girl and as soon as she saw her a smile formed on her face. 'Hey babe' Brittany said to a flustering Santana. Santana still wasn't used to being open about her relationship with Brittany at school, but with tiny baby steps she made progress.

'What did that teacher have to keep you in for?' Santana asked, while taking half of Brittany's books and heading for Britt's locker. 'He was explaining us something about some book we're reading and he really wanted to finish it. If you ask me, it's totally unfair to keep me from seeing you even less at school, maybe I should use my presidential power to do something about it.' Brittany said while she stashed the books in her locker, which was decorated with Christmas lights, just like the year before.

'Come on' Brittany said while grabbing Santana's hand and pulling her to the stairs, two flights up and to the right towards the chemistry classroom. Brittany came to a sudden stop, quickly turned around and grabbed Santana's hands. She leaned forward and planted a sweet little kiss on Santana's cheek. The Latina was surprised by all that happened in the last twenty seconds and didn't quite know how to react to this. 'What did you do that for? I thought we said we would take it slow and not do things like kiss in the hallway' Santana sounded quite mad actually and Brittany let go of her hands while a single tear formed in her eye. 'Look up' Britt said, and as Santana did so, she saw a green bushel of twigs, Mistletoe.

'Santana, I don't like you getting all defensive on me. The hallway is all deserted and there's nobody who has seen this. Also, you gave me a kiss on my cheek for the whole school to see when Jacob interviewed me.' Brittany usually doesn't get mad at anyone, especially not at someone she loves, but she is getting a little frustrated by Santana's behavior at the moment. Santana mumbles a quiet 'sorry' and wraps her arms around Brittany's waist. 'I'm sorry baby, I guess I'm just not quite ready for this. Please don't be mad at me.' She looked up into Brittany's blue eyes and gave her a shy smile.

The bell rang and the girls moved away from each other so no one would see them hugging in the hallway. Santana leaned towards Brittany and whispered in her ear 'see you at Glee, I've prepared a special song for you'. Quickly Santana turned and walked to her class, while Brittany was already wondering what song Santana would sing for her.


End file.
